The ache of my heart
by jichulets
Summary: However, I still love you. FujixOC. Songfic.


Title: The Ache of my Heart

Summary: However, still I love you. FujixOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, nor the wonderful song. The song is of course, sung by Fuji Syuusuke, or rather, his voice actor.

_**The sleepless night continues as I look up to the pale white moon  
Even now, those unfading memories surfaces brilliantly, repeating this pain in my heart**_

It was already midnight, and Fuji Syuusuke was still wide awake, looking out at the night sky outside his bedroom window. The moon illuminated the room, including the picture at his bedside table. On it was Fuji, whose arm was wrapped around a girl with blue eyes and blue hair, both of them looking perfectly happy. He took it and stared at it for a while, remembering how she was once his.

"_Mou, Syuusuke, I told you, I don't want you taking pictures of me. It's uncomfortable." Hinamori Umi pouted and complained to her boyfriend, Fuji Syuusuke._

"_But you're so beautiful. I want to capture your beauty with my camera." He said, smiling._

"_And you're such a dork. But seriously, I don't want you taking my picture unless you're in it too." He chuckled._

"_Come here then." Umi approached him and he wrapped one of his arms around her. The other held the camera slightly above them._

"_Smile." _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I stretch out my hand, although not reaching your back  
Yet I still chase after you in my dreams**_

"Ohayou, Umi." Fuji greeted Hinamori Umi as they met each other in the hallways.

"Ah, o-ohayou Fuji-san." She greeted back softly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Why so formal, Umi? You can still call me Syuusuke, you know." He said, smiling forcedly, thought Umi doesn't notice it.

"Go-gomen, Fuji-san." She squeaked and ran away. Fuji could only sigh as he looked at her retreating figure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**But if I pretend as if nothing happened  
If I am able to, if I can just forget everything...  
For sure, I'll be with a smile**_

"Umi, are you free this Saturday? Want to go on a date?" Kirisaki Kyohei, Umi's current boyfriend, asked her.

"Ah, sure, Kyo-kun." She smiled at him, a smile that used to be Fuji's. Fuji Syuusuke stared at them, trying to ignore the pang he suddenly felt.

"_Umi, are you free this Saturday?" Fuji intertwined Umi's hand with his as he asked._

"_Yes, Syuusuke, why?" _

"_Let's go on a date." Umi smiled at him and kissed his cheek._

"_Sure, I'd love that."_

"Oi Fuji, you're staring at her again." Oishi Shuuichirou called his friend's attention.

"Ah, gomen." He replied simply, but went back to staring at her.

"Fuji, she had already moved on. When are you going to do the same?" Oishi asked, concerned. Fuji sighed.

"If I am only able to, Oishi. If only I can."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Choosing an unfamiliar path on my way home  
It is all right even if I am detouring  
Just because I wanted to erase the little spark of hope from my heart**_

"You're such a dork, Kyo-kun." Umi's laughter sounded like a peal of bells to Fuji's ears. He saw Umi and Kyohei walk out of Seishun Gakuen holding hands.

"Are you going home now, Fuji?" Kikumaru Eiji suddenly appeared behind Fuji.

"Ah. Ja ne, Eiji."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Fuji walked away, but Eiji called him back.

"Oi, Fuji, isn't your house that way?" Eiji pointed towards the opposite direction of where Fuji was heading.

"Ah, I just wanted to take a different road. Ja." He smiled and continued to walk.

"I wonder where Fuji is going." Eiji mumbled to himself.

"What's the matter Eiji? Oishi asked Eiji, appearing by his side.

"Fuji said he was going home, but then walked in a complete opposite direction as his house. When I asked him why, he said he just wanted to take a different road." Eiji finished. Oishi frowned.

"Eiji, did you know that Hinamori-chan lives just five blocks or so from Fuji's?"

"Oh."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**In the middle of the busy traffic, my futile thoughts  
Even when the signal light turned, I still am not able to step forward  
**_

"Ah, the light's green. C'mon, everyone!" The Seigaku regulars were all going to Kawamura sushi to celebrate their victory against Jyousei Shounan. Just as they were about to cross the road, Fuji spotted Umi and Kyohei walking along the sidewalk opposite the one where they were, her little hands clasped around his wrist. She was excitedly pulling him along, and anyone could see that they were perfectly happy.

"_Hurry up, Syuusuke!" Umi called out to Syuusuke, who was lagging behind her. He just smiled at her. Umi, getting impatient, ran to where he was and pulled him along by the wrist. He laughed._

"_Ttaku, Umi, you're so impatient." She just grinned at him. He removed his wrist from her grasp and held her hand. They continued to run, blissfully smiling as they did so. _

"Oi Fuji-senpai, cross the road already!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted to Fuji. The regulars were already halfway down the road, and Fuji was still at the sidewalk.

"A-ah." His feet followed them, while his eyes followed Umi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**But if I'm smiling, pretending as if nothing happened  
If I can only sever myself from this weak me...  
For sure, I'll be with a smile**_

"Okay, Hinamori, Fuji, I'll leave you two to it. I'll come back when you can go home." Umeda-sensei walked out of the room. Umi and Fuji are assigned for cleaning duty that afternoon. As soon as Umeda-sensei walked out of the room, awkwardness settled down on them. Fuji broke it first.

"Let's start, shall we?" He said pleasantly enough.

"A-ah. I'll clean the windows, and you sweep the floor." She murmured. He tried to catch her eyes, but she was determined not to look at him. Silence ensued between them as they set to work.

"Umi?" Fuji stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Y-yes, Fuji-san?" She turned to look at him, or rather, to look at his feet.

"Why do you…hate me so much?" Umi slowly met his gaze, and flinched at the pain she saw there.

_**If you can whisper to me that it is nothing  
Then somehow, the current me will probably be saved...  
However, I still love you**_

"I don't hate you." She said softly.

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Why do you not want to see me anymore?" He took a step forward, and Umi stepped back, colliding with the wall.

"It's not that. But I…" She closed her eyes, and tears escaped them. "I can see that you still love me, and that I'm hurting you. So I had to avoid you. I think it will be easier for the both of us. I'm so sorry." She hastily wiped her tears and ran out of the room.

_**But if I pretend as if nothing happened  
I still think of you...  
Let me cry a little now**_

His gaze followed her, her words clearly ringing in his ears.

"_I can see that you still love me… I think it will be easier for the both of us."_

Finally, his resolve broke. He went down on his knees, his face buried in his hands, and cried amidst of it all.

**Fin**

A/N: I'm really feeling down right now, that's why I wrote this. But seriously, I don't think I did the wonderful song I used justice. Anyways, I suggest listening to the song while reading this fic. It gives the right atmosphere. Lol. The song is 'The ache of my heart' by Fuji Syuusuke. Please review!


End file.
